Important announcement
by NotWritingAnymore
Summary: jaden and chazz get in trouble, but thanks to Jaden's carlessness they get in even more troble. References to 'reasin 2 not to bet'. warnings: light Chazz/Jaden


A/N: short little fic. No hard yaoi, but just a sprinkle. I'm so proud of myself…writing something that isn't smut for the second time this week! I don't own the characters!

"Honestly! You're practically high school students! Don't you think you're a little old to be pulling pranks like this?" Crowler scolded, hands on his hips as he lectured the two boys in his office. "I would expect something like this from Jaden, buy you Chazz? You used to be one of my best students."

"Oh, come off it doc," Jaden said waving a hand at Crowler in a dismissing manner.

"Yeah," Chazz added crossing his arms over his chest. "It was just a little joke." The Princeton said backing his boyfriend up.

This immature prank the angry professor was referring to had been that Jaden and Chazz had put flower bombs in Crowler's desk in the class room. When he opened one of the drawers the thing had blown up in his face and completely covered him in a mixture of flower and itching powder. The two boys weren't sure how they had gotten caught but they had.

In all truth Chazz hadn't wanted anything to do with it, but Jaden had whined and begged his ear off for half a day trying to get him to agree—the blowjob Chazz had received before school had helped convince him a little.

"I would hardly consider it little! I'll see to it you're both in detention for the rest of the year for this!" he was about to continue on his rant when the phone on his desk rang. Scowling at the receiver he picked it up. "Yes what?" there was quiet for a moment as the person on the other end talked, then. "Really, right now? Agh yes, yes I'm coming." Replacing the phone on the receiver he looked back at the boys.

"Well, unfortunately I'm needed to help sort out a little incident involving stolen midterm keys. You two are to stay put and not touch anything. I should be back in a few minutes." With that he walked past them and to the door. "If I come back and find one thing out of place…" he let the threat hang in the air letting them use their imaginations.

Once he was out the door Chazz and Jaden looked at each other with board expressions. After a minute or two of silence Jaden cracked a large grin. "Hey, Chazz," he said leaning back on Crowler's desk, placing his hands palm down on it behind him—not noticing as the left one rested on top of something that gave just the tiniest of bits.

"Remember what we were doing last time we were in here alone?" he gave his boyfriend a very suggestive look, and Chazz smirked.

"Oh, yeah," the black slifer said with a small laugh. "I still can't believe that you got me to screw you in here but man it was good."

"Well if I remember correctly, you didn't exactly need that much convincing. You seemed to like the idea of getting caught."

"Yeah well you didn't seem too worried about getting caught when I was fucking you into the desk," Chazz stepped forward and looked at his boyfriend for a moment before kissing him.

Activity in the school building stilled slightly as the annoying beep of the intercom sounded.

"_Remember the last time we were in here alone?"_

"_Oh, yeah he-he. I still can't believe that you got me to screw you in here, but man it was good."_

A hushed whisper spread around with the students. And several 'sshh' could be heard as others tried to listen to the conversation playing over the sound system.

"_Well if I remember correctly, you didn't exactly need that much convincing. You seemed to like the idea of getting caught."_

"_Yeah, well you didn't seem too worried about getting caught when I was fucking you into the desk."_

There was a small shuffling sound that could barley be picked up on; then a short pause. A few moments of silence then…

"_Jaden!! You id-_click" the intercom was shut off and a round of laughter sounder through the classrooms of the school. Kids laughed and blushed; starting up conversations in hushed whispers—even though they were all talking about the same thing. If they didn't already know about Jaden and Chazz because of Atticus, now everyone knew—including Crowler.

Chazz leaned more into his lover and one of Jaden's hands—his right one—came up and twisted in Chazz's raven colored hair. Said blacknette opened his eyes a little to look at Jaden's beautiful face. Onyx orbs widened dramatically as Chazz spotted where Jaden's left hand was resting and he pulled away immediately.

"Jaden!! You idiot!!" he pulled his boyfriends hand off the intercom switch and just stared at him with a surprised, horrified look.

"What?" Jaden asked innocently.

"You moron! Your hand was on the intercom! The whole school just heard are conversation!"

The door t o Crowler's office slid open. And there stood the not-so-good doctor himself, red faced and shaking with rage. "Oh ah…ha-ha, what's up doc?" Jaden said scratching the back of his head.

"GET OUT! Get out of my office this instant!" Crowler all but screamed. Right now he wanted the boys as far away from himself as possible. Neither of them hesitated and ran past Crowler, out of his office. Of course he was going to punish them, but right now he just wanted them gone.

Jaden and Chazz slowed to a walk after turning the first two corners, stopping and taking a few deep breathes. "Well," Chazz started in a very unhappy tone. "Isn't this just great! Thanks to you Crowler and the whole school now know we did it in his office, and now he's going to punish us even worst! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Can we go back to your room and finish what we started in Crowler's office?" Chazz hit Jaden in the back of the head and started walking. "Hey what was that for!"

"You're such an idiot…." Chazz scoffed but walked closer to his lover placing one hand on his waist. "Let's just get back to the dorm before anyone sees us."

A/N: ohh my O.o Good going Jaden. One of the many unsmart things our little slacker has done… if you have any ideas for ways for Crowler to punish them tell me in a review or PM. If I see one I like might just use it! With credit to the person how suggested it of course.


End file.
